


All I need is a touch from you

by Nathamuel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Some Humor, Stiles Takes Care Of Derek, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since his family's death Derek hasn't let anyone close enough to touch, until Stiles came along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I need is a touch from you

**Author's Note:**

> I have seriously no idea how this happened except that I was thinking too much about Derek and touching and that there are only rarely instances where he touches anyone without any violence or gets touched without the intent being to hurt him. You could make a drinking game out of that (Drink every time that Derek gets a good touch) except you wouldn't get drunk at all!
> 
> My thanks goes to leylaleya and momomomma for looking over this. :)

Derek was embarrassed. 

It was not an altogether unfamiliar feeling. There was a lot of stuff you could be embarrassed about while growing up with younger and older siblings, a lot of cousins, aunts, and uncles in one house, like your relatives walking in on you in a variety of awkward situations. For example, but not limited to, being walked in on while jerking off, singing in the shower while you thought you were alone at home, reading a book you had sworn up and down you would never ever even _think_ about reading, so, the usual. 

Usually it had never related to anything sexual (except the jerking off part and, boy, did he learn to _always_ keep his nose and ears on his surrounding). That part was new indeed. Very new... and unneeded.

He stared past Stiles' right ear at the poster on the other side of the room and felt his ears turn hot along with his entire head. His mouth, that had been open on a moan, clicked shut.

Ideally, he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole, or Deucalion to return and put him out of his misery. Anything that would get him out of this situation right now would be welcome, even Stiles' Dad barging into the room and taking a shot at him. He listened. Unfortunately, the driveway stayed empty of any police cruisers. His gaze flittered around the room. 

Nothing happened and he looked at anything but the teenager standing in front of him, who still had his hand down the front of Derek's pants. 

The teenager who was starting to snicker. 

Derek wasn't sure what he had expected. He didn't know what you were supposed to do in situations like this, no one had told him that something like that could happen to him of all people. So he did the first thing that came to his mind after a minute of dead mental silence. 

In an erratic, none-too-gentle move, Derek pushed Stiles away from him, making him stumble, and jumped out of the window and onto the lawn below. There he stopped just long enough to do up his fly before making a run for his Camaro. 

Distantly he heard Stiles call his name but he didn't turn back, and kept on running until he was safely in his car. A part of him wondered if he had hurt Stiles, the rest of him was too mortified to care as he started the engine.

***

"So... I think you might have misunderstood my reaction." Stiles said a few weeks later after he had tracked Derek down with the help of Derek's pack. 

Traitors. All of them. 

Derek rubbed at his eyes and squinted up at Stiles blearily with the blanket tangled around his legs. He had been sleeping. He thought he'd be safe and one of his betas had let Stiles in. And now he was alone with him because they had gone on an "errand" right after opening the door, virtually pushing Stiles in and running out. At least, that’s how it had sounded to Derek, since he had been half-asleep at the time. 

Fucking traitors. The next training season he would not be kind to them at all.

Stiles cleared his throat and Derek barely stopped a whine from escaping his lips, the wolf in him tucking his tail between his legs, dreading the conversation he was sure they were about to have. 

Outwardly, he kept to his stoic mask, raising an inquiring eyebrow at Stiles and watching him falter.

Derek waited. Stiles wrung his hands and seemed at a loss for words, a novelty for him, especially in moments of stress, and right now he smelled of stress, a lot.

It didn't last long.

"What did you expect?!" exploded out of Stiles, underlined by a little flail which made Derek flinch, barely noticeable with the suddenness of it.

Derek's other eyebrow slowly inched its way up to join its sibling at Derek's hairline. 

"I mean, you're a totally hot dude who I thought had a lot of sex already, and I'm a teenager who never got any, you can't fault me for being surprised that you came so fast! Dude, I barely got a hand around your dick and you were shooting off like a rocket! I thought it would be the other way around!" Stiles got out in a rush and Derek felt his ears flush. His gaze skittered to the side, refusing to focus on Stiles and this situation that he would love to escape sooner rather than later.

Feeling vulnerable sitting on the bed, he slowly got up and moved to stand a few feet away from Stiles.

"You laughed." Derek mumbled, still avoiding eye contact and staring at an interesting looking stain on the floor. He kept himself from crossing his arms across his bare chest, and instead went for fiddling unobtrusively with the side of his sleep pants, hoping Stiles wouldn't notice. 

He was aware that he was sulking but he couldn't stop. It wasn't the most pleasant experience to be laughed at when you had just come. Even after a week he still felt self-conscious and more vulnerable than he liked to admit. He was in his mid-twenties for fucks sake; he shouldn't have come like a boy just barely into puberty. Derek shifted unnoticeably on the spot, and became aware that Stiles was watching him with a stupefied expression on his face.

"What?" Derek asked defensively, finally giving in to the urge to cross his arms over his chest.

"Well, dumbass, like I said, it was a surprise and, might I add, the first time that I got my hands on a dick that wasn't my own. You can be happy that I didn't laugh before that. I was nervous! That you came so fast was actually pretty flattering," Stiles said, and now it was his turn to shift on the spot in discomfort and to avoid Derek's eyes. 

"And hot." Stiles added, the tips of his ears turning pink, Derek staring at them in fascination.

"Stop staring, you giant creeper." Stiles sulked, and Derek found himself smiling involuntarily. Something in him loosened a tiny bit. 

"I'm sorry I laughed at you," Stiles sighed in exasperation after a moment and added tentatively. "Do you... like... want to try again?" 

Derek took a step towards him and kissed him (with his mouth closed because morning breath, ew) because there really wasn't anything he'd rather do (except maybe still sink into the ground in mortification that would probably take a while to fade). Carefully he pressed his mouth to Stiles, curling his hands over his hips, who leaned into him with a relieved sigh. 

"Thank god I'm still getting sex." Stiles whispered against his mouth and Derek pulled back, raising eyebrows that had only just managed to get down from their place near his hairline. 

Stiles shrugged and mimed zipping his mouth shut before pulling Derek back to him by wrapping his arms around his waist. 

Stiles pressed his lips to his with a happy little hum and they kissed, close-mouthed and lazily sweet. When Stiles tongue licked awkwardly and shyly at his mouth, urging him to open up, Derek pulled back. 

"I-uh- wait here. I'll be right back." Derek mumbled, and quickly dipped in to rub his nose against Stiles before moving to the bathroom.

"Make yourself at home." He called over his shoulder at Stiles‘ silence, almost reaching the door when he heard Stiles shout behind him. 

"That was really romantic and cute, dude. I didn't know you had it in you!" 

Derek did not flip him off. He wanted to, though. 

Stiles‘ laughter, and the sound of him jumping onto his bed, followed him into the tiled room and he smiled to himself.

Once there he didn't waste any time and rushed through brushing his teeth to join Stiles on the bed.

"Sooo..." Stiles drew the word out and walked on his knees closer to Derek who had sat down on the edge of the bed. He draped himself over Derek's naked back, making something in Derek shudder pleasantly, and Derek turned his head to look at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"So?" he asked.

"So we're really doing this?" Stiles asked flippantly, and if Derek hadn't been listening to his heartbeat he wouldn't have known that it skipped a beat in nervousness. Derek turned around to face Stiles, half kneeling on the bed and pulled him against him so they sat side by side.

"We don't have to. We've got time." Derek said. 

"Dude, seriously?" Stiles rolled his eyes. "I know that. And I really want to. Like, right now. Believe me." 

His voice was giddy as he threw his arms around Derek's neck to pull him fully around and climb into his lap. Their teeth clicked when Stiles smashed their faces together in his excitement. Their noses bumped awkwardly before Derek placed both his hands on either side of Stiles‘ head, angling their faces just so, and then it got a whole lot better. 

Stiles' lips were soft under his and Derek opened his mouth, sucking at Stiles' bottom lip and biting at it. Stiles moaned softly and Derek gently slipped his tongue inside to lick it against Stiles, chasing his taste. Derek loved how Stiles tasted. It made him greedy for more and in his pants his cock was getting hard at the feel of Stiles' body pressed against his with Stiles' hand in his hair and the other clinging to his shoulder, not moving anywhere.

Derek wrapped his arms more securely around Stiles, hitching him higher up so Stiles had to lean down and Derek had to arch back to keep kissing. He hummed and ran his hands over Stiles' spine and sides and Stiles yelped, breaking away, when Derek suddenly flipped them with a grunt so Stiles lay on his back under him. His amber eyes were wide open as he stared up at Derek hovering over him, his knees on either side of Derek's waist and hands still on Derek's shoulder and in his hair. 

They were both panting. Maybe he should have warned Stiles somehow. Although he liked him silent as well. Still.

"Sorry," Derek said dumbly. "For startling you."

"Are you kidding me? That was pretty awesome. Now give us a kiss." Stiles teased, puckering his lips exaggeratedly, and Derek heard himself snort before complying and leaning down to do as Stiles had asked.

Derek slipped his hands under Stiles' shirt and felt Stiles' hands do the same, roaming over his naked back. Derek moaned at the contact, cock jumping in his pants, and he shivered as Stiles' hands moved lower.

The soft skin of Stiles' stomach and the wiry hair leading down into his waistband felt amazing under Derek hands and he pushed further under the fabric, pushing it up as he went. Now it was Stiles' turn to shudder at the contact and he moaned into Derek's mouth, pulling back to gasp for air.

"Could we, maybe, less clothes?" He asked breathlessly, and Derek only nodded against his neck, where he had buried his face to taste Stiles and nose at the skin before biting and making Stiles yelp.

"Ok. Up, up with you." Stiles said, pushing at Derek's chest until there was enough space between them for Stiles to pull his shirt over his head. 

The fabric landed on the floor beside the bed and Derek dived right back in to plunder Stiles' mouth and lay down on him, pressing them skin to skin and drawing his hands all over the eager body he could reach. 

Stiles' hands trailed over Derek's spine and his side, up to his neck, and Derek shuddered again at the touch. In fact, he couldn't seem to keep himself from trembling every time Stiles touched him. Derek growled against his mouth. Stiles' hands trailed down over his sides to the waistband of Derek's pants and it was too far, Derek was too far already. 

This was un-fucking-believable.

Derek rolled his eyes at himself and sat back on his heels to stare down at his crotch in dismay, at the fabric that was tented by his traitorous prick with a wet spot where his pre-come had soaked the fabric.

"Dude, what?" Stiles asked in exasperation and Derek looked at the tent in Stiles' pants as well. "This was going so well."

"Just -just don't touch me, ok?" Derek said, tongue stumbling over the words. "This- this should be about you anyway."

"Oh my god, you're ridiculous!" Stiles cried out and threw his arms in the air in annoyance before resting them over his head to grab the headboard. Predictably, Derek's cock gave a tiny twitch at the visual.

"Fine, no touching." Stiles agreed grouchily. "For now," he added slyly.

Derek nodded his thanks and lay back down on top of Stiles to kiss him, resting his elbows on either side of his head and undulating his hips gently between Stiles' thighs, making Stiles moan softly.

Derek kissed his way from Stiles' mouth over his neck, biting marks into his skin because he could and Stiles gave no sign that he didn't want that (in fact he clutched at Derek's hair when he placed his teeth there and sighed encouragingly) and to his chest. 

Stiles arched his back, pressing into Derek's mouth when he licked over one of his nipples, rubbing the flat of his palm over the other one, and moaned. Reverently Derek caressed Stiles' stomach, teasing the coarse hair that lead from his belly button to the waistband of his pants with the flat of his hand, alternating between hard pressure and light touches and even ducking his head down to rub his cheek over the soft skin, making Stiles laugh at the feel of his beard. Something in his chest clenched at the trust Stiles was showing him. He buried his face harder into Stiles' skin. 

Stiles jerked his hips slightly against the sheets and thrust up against Derek, making him shudder when that pressed their groins together and he grunted against Stiles' stomach, drawing the same noise out of Stiles. He teased his hands under the waist band of Stiles' pants before popping the button open and pulling down the zipper when Stiles raised his hips towards his face and made a pleading noise.

"Come on Derek, don't be a tease." He whined and gripped the pillow under his head tightly before letting it go to grip Derek's hair instead, trying to push him down to where he really wanted him. 

It made Derek chuckle under his breath and he tensed against the pressure on the top of his head for a moment, stubbornly refusing to be moved. After Stiles huffed in frustration and tugged on Derek's hair so hard it hurt, he relaxed and, with a heated look up at Stiles, pulled the pants down over his hips along with his boxers. 

Stiles was hard and his cock slapped against his belly with a wet sound as it was freed. It made Derek's mouth flood with sudden saliva. He swallowed and Stiles cried out when Derek licked him from root to tip without further warning. Just as fast as he had ducked in, Derek sat back on his heels to catch his breath. He was uncomfortably hard and he adjusted himself, gasping soundlessly when Stiles eyes darkened even further at that. Stiles' mouth was open. Derek wanted to _bite_ him and he was sure that his eyes flashed for a second before he shook his head to clear it.

"Derek, please." Stiles whimpered and arched his hips, begging with his voice as much as with his body. 

"Yeah, yeah, ok." Derek murmured and scooted back on his knees to lay down between Stiles' legs. He wouldn't let him wait any longer. Without further teasing, he licked his palm and wrapped it around Stiles' cock, making him cry out and throw his head back in the pillows with his eyes screwed shut. 

"God, Derek!" Stiles moaned and buried his hands in Derek's thick hair, wriggling against the sheets while Derek looked at the cock in his hand, so close to his face. 

For a moment he was at a loss for what to do, but then he gave a little internal shrug and sucked the head into his mouth. A shout of pleasure rang through the loft and suddenly Derek's mouth was flooded with semen and he swallowed reflexively. Through his lashes he watched how his orgasm contorted Stiles' face. He couldn't prevent himself from bucking against the bed. When the cock slowly softened in his mouth he pulled away, licking his lips. Stiles tracked the motion with a blissed out expression on his face, chest rising and falling rapidly. 

"Come up here, big guy, and I'll help you out." Stiles slurred, and waved a hand in the air to beckon him closer. Derek looked to the side, avoiding eye contact and Stiles pushed himself up on his elbows, face worried, and bumped his foot against Derek's calf. 

"What? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" He asked in dismay and Derek looked at him blankly before lying down beside him. First he kissed him gently, then he deepened it the longer it went, until Stiles was loose and relaxed under him again. 

"No!" He said with emphasis when they came up for air and kissed him again quickly. "I-it's already taken care of." 

"Taken ca- did you come in your pants?" Stiles gaped at him and Derek rolled on his back and threw his hands over his face, pressing his fingertips to his eyelids until bright spots appeared. 

Maybe everything would be better when he yanked his own eyes out. He didn't know how that would help the situation but the desire was there, just anything to give him an excuse to leave this place. His body was a fucking traitor.

"Yes." he sighed. The inside of his boxers was wet and feeling not all that pleasant and soon it would get sticky and dry and become even more uncomfortable. He rolled to sit on the bed when Stiles was silent, but when he moved to stand up the other held him back with an arm around his middle and his forehead pressed against his lower back. 

"I didn't.. that's pretty hot." Stiles whispered it like a secret. "Really." He rubbed his head against Derek's skin and Derek felt himself tremble a little at the feel of soft hair brushing against him, like he was oversensitive, but instead it felt good.

"Ok." He whispered back and carefully pried Stiles arm from around him. At Stiles' shuttered off expression he gestured to his crotch. "You might know from experience that this isn't exactly comfortable." 

He had to grin self-deprecating at Stiles' snort to that and he stood up, falling back on the bed the moment he had shucked off his underwear. 

Derek pulled Stiles into his arms and nuzzled at his temple, tangling their legs together. As an afterthought he sat up again for a moment to grab the blanket that had been kicked from the bed and pulled it over them, laying back down as he did so.

"Oh, I see! The big bad wolf likes to cuddle." Stiles grinned and wriggled closer into Derek's warmth. 

"Shut up, Stiles." Derek grumbled and buried his nose into Stiles' neck, drawing in his scent. He fell asleep to Stiles' hands caressing his face, stroking his hands over the bristles of his beard.

He woke up to Stiles straddling his hips, pushing him down into the mattress. The blanket was kicked down to the end of the bed again.

Derek squinted up at him and laid his hands on Stiles' naked waist, squeezing the skin there. He waited and soon Stiles leaned down and placed a quick kiss on his lips with a calculating look on his face.

"What're you thinking about?" Derek mumbled and stroked his palm up and down Stiles' side, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes, watching Stiles but not feeling overly worried.

"I want you to lie back and enjoy yourself." Stiles said and Derek raised an eyebrow at him. "Just," Stiles kissed him quickly again. "enjoy yourself, ok? And trust me, please?" he mumbled against Derek's mouth. "Please?" he added again, almost soundlessly, just movement of his lips against Derek's. Derek's heart lurched in his chest and he felt himself nodding helplessly.

"Ok." Derek whispered back. "Ok, good." Compulsory he squeezed the side of Stiles' waist.

"Ok." Stiles said and sat back on his heels on top of Derek. Their bare groins touched and they both hissed at the contact. With a little laugh Stiles scooted up to sit on Derek's lower stomach.  
A breath shuddered in his lungs and he laid his palms on either side of Derek's face while Derek laid his hands on Stiles' thigh. 

Stiles stroked Derek's beard against the grain, feeling the stubble against his palm with a concentrated look on his face and Derek sighed in pleasure. Maybe he'd someday ask Stiles to trim his beard. Something in him hitched at the thought of that kind of intimacy. He shoved it away. 

Stiles leaned down to rub his own smooth cheek against Derek's bearded one, a hand traveling down to lie on Derek's neck, the other on his shoulder. Under Derek's hand Stiles' skin was warm and Derek kept himself from tumbling Stiles down on top of him so they would touch from chest to hip, to tangle their legs. Instead he shifted against the sheets, closing his eyes and hummed in his throat. 

Stiles' hands stroked over his neck and Derek swallowed. He arched his head back, baring his throat, staring up at Stiles through half-closed eyes. A soft moan escaped Stiles as he stared back at him in fascination and he licked a line up the column of Derek's throat, making Derek shudder. He couldn't remember the last time he had bared himself like this to anyone. On second thought, or third or fourth, he didn't think he ever had. 

Suddenly feeling too vulnerable, he gasped and nearly pulled back. It was too much, too intimate. Only the wide-eyed, open look of want on Stiles' face kept him in place in the end, and he forcibly unclenched muscles that had gone tense. He wanted to be here.

Stiles waited him out, uncharacteristically quiet but not unpleasantly so, not asking if he was alright. His thumbs brushed soothing circles into Derek's neck and shoulder.

Only when Derek was completely relaxed under him did Stiles move again. His hands dug gently into Derek's shoulder, massaging him for a moment with an intense look on his face. Derek didn't know what to do with that so he stayed where he was, watching Stiles carefully in turn.

Stiles leaned down until his breath was fanning over Derek's collarbone and Derek held his breath. Then he gasped out an embarrassing noise when Stiles bit down and licked over the spot right afterwards with his hands still resting on Derek's shoulders.

His hands wandered down the length of Derek's arms. Derek's hands clenched against Stiles' thighs. Stiles was half hard and Derek lifted his hips, sliding his own rock hard cock against Stiles' ass and gasped again while Stiles made a curious noise, rocking back against him. Derek moaned raggedly. 

Stiles grinned at him and he scowled back, but it dissolved in a whimper when Stiles licked in swirling wet lines down his torso, alternating between just the tip of his tongue and the broad of it, scratching over one of Derek's nipples with his nails. 

Derek couldn't keep still, shifting under Stiles. Couldn't keep silent as noises spilled from his lips from Stiles' ministrations, pinching his nipples and shifting down and down and down and, god, why was he so _loud_? Why couldn't he keep silent? 

Derek cried out, loud in the quiet of the room, when Stiles rubbed his ass against Derek's cock suggestively, sliding it between his ass cheeks, and it was so _easy_ with how much pre-come Derek was creating. With a groan that was both pleasure and shame, Derek clapped his hands over his face right after, hiding his face and trying to shove down the noises. He flinched, just a short tightening of the muscles of his stomach, when Stiles' voice broke the sudden silence.

"Are you embarrassed?" Stiles asked wonderingly and Derek could feel Stiles' fingers pulling at his hands. 

He didn't budge them. Stupid fucking question. Derek growled at him lowly.

"Just- don't be embarrassed, ok? Because this?" Stiles rocked his hips and forced a needy noise out of Derek, making him arching his back, fingers digging into the sheets below him. The urge to growl in embarrassment was swept away. "This is really fucking hot, dumbass." Stiles assured him. "And I want to ride you sometimes." he added with another twist of his hips and Derek groaned, twitching at that thought and keeping himself from coming by sheer force of will, glad that they had sex not so long ago.

"You can't just say things like that!" Derek hissed and dug his fingers into the meat of Stiles' thighs, trying not to come, while Stiles grinned at him. The smug little grin that he always wore when he knew something better. 

"You sure? Because I have it in good conscience that you like it."

"Really?" Derek asked back, aiming for dead-pan and missing with how his breath stuttered in his chest because Stiles was taking him _apart_. 

The only thing keeping Derek from freaking out completely at the reactions of his own traitorous body was that Stiles wasn't unaffected either. His skin was flushed and his heart beat a frantic rhythm in his chest. Derek laid a hand over Stiles' pec. With a little secret smile, Stiles put his weight on Derek's arm to lean down for a kiss. When only a few millimeters separated them he breathed out: 

"Really."

After Stiles had pulled away from Derek's mouth, and, Jesus, it felt like they both were even more breathless, he settled on Derek's thighs and fixed his eyes on Derek's cock. He suppressed the need to cover his junk at the intense look on Stiles' face, the one he only got when he researched, like he was trying to figure out what he should do with it. Derek had a few good ideas what he should do but he kept his fingers fisted in the sheets and his body still, waiting for Stiles to have looked his fill.

After a few moments Stiles put both of his hands on Derek's hipbones, framing his groin and slowly slid them inward, drawing a fucking _whine_ out of Derek.

Derek's hips rocked up without his consent and Stiles' fingers bumped against the base, making Derek hiss in pleasure. A thick drop of pre-come slid down from the tip and Stiles led out a heavy exhale. His eyes were wide and his pupils blown.  
He looked as wrecked as Derek felt.

Stiles ran the tips of his fingers up the sides of Derek's cock, making him jerk before wrapping his hand around the girth, other hand braced on Derek's waist. He pumped up once, slicking his hand at the tip and slid down again, pulling a deep groan out of Derek and making him arch his back, pushing into the touch. He couldn't fucking think. It felt so good, too good and he was going to _come_.

Derek grabbed Stiles' hand, uncoordinated but quick, and squeezed his fingers around the base until he didn't feel like immediately coming anymore.

When he looked up Stiles was staring down at him with an open mouth. Derek winced in embarrassment and looked away as he muttered. "I was going to come."

Stiles kept staring a while longer before he visibly shook himself out of his stupor.

"Wow." He breathed out and smiled proudly. "I'm really good."

Derek rolled his eyes.

Stiles' smile turned shit-eating and he quickly ducked down and licked over the head of Derek's cock. Derek's hips came off the _fucking_ **bed** as he cried out, falling back against the mattress, jerking like he had been shot, and panting.

"Ok. Ok. I can do this. I'll do this." He heard Stiles mutter to himself before a warm and wet mouth wrapped around him, Derek shouting as he came, yanking at Stiles' hair almost painfully.

Stiles swallowed, no other option available with how tight Derek was gripping at his hair, unconsciously holding him in place, and his eyes screwed shut.

"Sorry. Sorry." Derek apologized when he came down and quickly let Stiles up. His entire body was thrumming with the after effects of his orgasm. He was panting for breath, gasping for it like he couldn't get enough.

Stiles rubbed at his scalp. "Ow." He complained but there was a streak of humor in his voice.

"Maybe next time I should tie you up." He teased, and Derek found the energy to roll his eyes. In a smooth move he grabbed Stiles' thighs and lifted him up, muscles bunching, and Stiles squawked when he was settled on Derek's stomach. It slipped into a moan when Derek licked his palm and wrapped it around his cock. There was nothing gentle about how he jerked Stiles off but he didn't seem to mind. Instead, Stiles held onto Derek sides hard enough to leave marks that would fade in a moment and curled in over him, painting his stomach and chest with his come, crying out.

Stiles slumped on top of him and Derek helped him slide to the side and onto the bed to lie beside him.

"That was awesome!" Stiles slurred and slapped a hand awkwardly on Derek's sweaty chest.

"Maybe next time we should invest in a cockring though." Stiles joked breathlessly and grinned at him.

Panting, Derek couldn't find it in him to disagree.


End file.
